


Better Than Gold

by aexis1465



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Character, Trans!Yurio, pliroyweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: After losing the Grand Prix Finals, JJ seeks out the comfort of his boyfriend after the competition.JJ gets out of bed, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he grabbed the key from the dresser. He left his room and walked down the hall towards Yuri’s. Because all of the rooms were book for them, all of the male skaters were on the same floor. Fortunately, the others were at the banquet, making this feel less like a walk of shame.He didn’t bother sending a text or knocking that he was walking into the room, he figure Yuri would be living it up at the banquet with his gold medal. His plan was to just walk in and sleep in Yuri’s bed until Yuri kicked him out or someone found him. He was hoping neither would happen and he would just be able to lie in bed with Yuri forever.





	

It took three hours from the end of the competition for everything to come crashing down on JJ. He left with no medal and the shame of placing sixth. His short program fell apart halfway through as the stress of competing hit him hard at the worst possible time, and his free skate was doomed from the start. He stepped onto the ice shaking from anxiety, but he knew he should skate regardless of his thoughts. 

_”This year it’s the experience, next year you can win.”_ His coach had told him. He ignored her and went to his hotel room to avoid running into press or other skaters. Thought that didn’t seem likely considering they were all at the banquet 

He looked at the dresser where a room key that wasn’t his sat. When they arrived at the hotel Yuri and JJ each gave the other one of their two keys. It was meant to be for emergencies or just to hang out or to hide from coaches. The day before the competition JJ woke up to Yuri hiding in his closet to avoid being found by Viktor and Yuuri. 

Of course no one would look in JJ’s room, the pair hated each other in public eye. 

JJ was starting to regret making that decision with Yuri. 

They started dating just before the new season started. They were both vacationing in Paris and they happened to find each other at the top of the Eiffel Tower. He remembers going to a restaurant afterwards and ordering one or two drinks with his ID that he slid to Yuri when the waiters weren’t looking because he was still one year short of being able to order it himself. Then he remembers waking up next to Yuri, fully clothed thankfully, but they decided to try a relationship. 

It went smoothly until at the first competition a reported noted he was talking to JJ earlier in the day and wanted to know what it was about. He replied that he “hated that prick and he was just annoying him.” Later that night Yuri went into JJ’s room to find him crying on his bed because he had no explanation to Yuri’s words. 

_”I didn’t mean it, I panicked! We said we didn’t want to come out and I couldn’t think of a way to stop the rumor before it started other than that. I swear I don’t hate you, I love you.”_ That was the first time Yuri said he loved JJ. 

They kept the lie that they hated each other going, but it didn’t sit well with either of them. Too often one would say something out of line because they were trying to keep it believable. JJ still feels awful for calling Yuri a lady, later that day he had found out Yuri was trans and JJ couldn’t believe he’d ever say something like that. He swore to never say it again and so far, he hasn’t. 

JJ gets out of bed, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he grabbed the key from the dresser. He left his room and walked down the hall towards Yuri’s. Because all of the rooms were book for them, all of the male skaters were on the same floor. Fortunately, the others were at the banquet, making this feel less like a walk of shame. 

He didn’t bother sending a text or knocking that he was walking into the room, he figure Yuri would be living it up at the banquet with his gold medal. His plan was to just walk in and sleep in Yuri’s bed until Yuri kicked him out or someone found him. He was hoping neither would happen and he would just be able to lie in bed with Yuri forever. 

“I swear, Nikiforov, if that’s you, I will lose it. I told you I’m not going to that banquet, last year’s was traumatic enough,” Yuri said when JJ opened the door. 

“I-is this a bad time?” 

“Oh, it’s just you. No, not at all! Make yourself comfortable.” Yuri was staring down at his phone. He was wearing the cat headphones JJ bought him at their one month anniversary. He figured Yuri was watching his performance to critique himself, he did it after every competition. 

“Why aren’t you at the banquet?” 

“You missed last years, it was too much. Besides, I want a relaxing evening in my room for once. What about you?” 

“I didn’t- I couldn’t-” He stumbles over his words before he stops talking altogether. Yuri looks up from his phone for the first time since JJ entered the room. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were upset, I would have put the damn phone down.”   
He tossed the phone to the side of the bed and scrambled to where JJ was sitting on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, everything, I don’t know?” JJ laughed while wiping his face again. 

“Do you want to explain?” 

JJ explained how he felt like he was on top of the world at the beginning of their relationship, but as time went on, he got more stressed out. How competitions became more anxious but he pushed down all the anxiety and it came back full force. How they are being mean to each other and he doesn’t like treating Yuri like he means nothing to him, when he means everything to JJ. How he is sick of hiding, but it also makes him sick to think of how people would react to them coming out. 

Yuri runs hugs JJ to his chest which is slightly uncomfortable considering JJ was so much taller than Yuri, but he didn’t think he’d be letting go anytime soon. He ran his fingers through JJ’s hair as he cried and stuttered through his explanation. 

“We can come out if you want, it would take a lot of the weight off of your shoulders.” 

“But what about what people will say? I’m pretty sure being gay is illegal in Russia, so I don’t know how that would fair out for you.” 

“Who cares what people say? Everyone is happy with Viktor and Yuuri, I’m sure they won’t have a problem with us either. And as for Russia, it’s not illegal, just frowned upon. And even if they did do anything about it, I’m their top ice skater, they aren’t going to say ‘off with his head’ to me no matter the reason,” Yuri laughs. He hugs JJ tighter. “It’ll be okay, I swear.” 

“You’re the best,” JJ looked up at Yuri. 

“You’re better.” He kissed JJ’s nose, causing him to scrunch his nose. “Here, we will come out right now. Steal all the attention from whatever Viktor and Yuuri are doing downstairs.” 

“What? How are you going to do that?” 

“With my instagram,” Yuri opens the app and clicks on the camera icon to take a picture. JJ turns his head away from the camera to hide his red face, but it makes him appear as though he is sleeping on Yuri’s chest. He hears the camera go off and he turns back to look at the picture. 

The bottom half of Yuri’s face is at the top, but the picture is mainly JJ “sleeping” on his chest. 

“What are you going to caption it as?” 

“Gold is great and all, but @JJLeroy is better,” He read as he typed it out. 

“I can’t wait to see the comments on that,” JJ said. He sat up in bed so he was sitting next to Yuri and pulled out his own phone so he could share the post on his account. 

“Phichit said we were very cute,” Yuri said. 

“Chris said ‘get some’ with that face you hate using,” JJ laughs. 

“Oh, Yuuri and Viktor said they are on their way up here.” 

“What?” He yelled. “They are going to kill me! I need to hide.” 

“I won’t let them in.” 

“Oh, please.” JJ rolled his eyes. “You have string bean arms, they’ll push right past you. I’m going to hide under the bed, no matter what they say: do not let them find me.” 

JJ crawls under the bed with his phone out. He presses record when he hears a knock at the door. He will post this later when he doesn’t have to fear for what Viktor and Yuuri are going to do. 

“Where is he?” Yuuri said. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” 

“Where is he?” Viktor repeated. They both sounded drunk, but more sober than last year. 

“He isn’t in here.” 

“Move.” 

~

The next day, the number one trending tweet on twitter is off JJ’s video. It had the entire conversation and ended with Viktor pulling him out from under the bed while JJ screamed. Yuuri was scene turning off the camera. The caption was: 

“They weren’t as angry as you’d expect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me any and all request, I love writing them!! Thank you so much for reading! <333


End file.
